


Lean, Mean, Green Machine

by MoxtheFox



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Bars, Boulder being a...rock, Cybertron, Drunken Mechs, Fights, One sided Wheeljack/Boulder, Seaspray is an aft, Violence, the beautiful past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxtheFox/pseuds/MoxtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on Cybertron, Boulder wasn't a softie mech who liked to paint all day long. He was a Wrecker, one of the best. It was a great life, until Ultra Magnus took command that he really got himself into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean, Mean, Green Machine

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY PRIMUS. I haven't thought in making a multi-chapter, but I guess I'll give it a shot. Not very good at writing fighting scenes, though.  
> I haven't really watched G1 so I wouldn't know how Seaspray would act.
> 
> Have any of you thought Boulder used to be a Wrecker?

Wheeljack slashed at another Eradicon with his swords. This pit-spawned war had been going on for eons now. He took a battle stance as another Decepticon came charging like a bull towards him, only for it to be impaled through the spark. Turning his helm around, he saw Bulkhead smashing Vehicons together, Boulder helping him. He grunted as energon splatted on his face.

"Hey Boulder!" Wheeljack hollered. "How 'bout givin' me some help here, huh? Bulkhead can handle it by himself." Boulder nodded and ran towards Wheeljack, hammer up and ready. Together they drove off the remaining troops, energon dripping form their chests.

"You all ok?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Yeah, except for the energon covering my paint," Boulder grunted out. "I swear to Primus, it clogs every one of my pipes." Wheeljack snorted.

Bulkhead smiled lightly. "Hey guys, why don't we go to the bar? I mean, come on, we've earned it." Boulder hunched his shoulders, looking at Wheeljack. The green and red Wrecker was smirking, lip plates twisting in a manner that made Boulder shudder.

The smaller green mech cleared his vocal processor. "Guys, I don't think we should. Getting drunk now..." He was cut off when Wheeljack slapped his back harshly and let out a husky chuckle.

"Don't be a wimp, Bould."

Boulder sighed, knowing that Wheeljack was right. He was a Wrecker, and he had to be tough. 

But why did he have a feeling that something bad was going to happen? Oh well. Maybe he was just being too overprotective.


End file.
